Something To Talk About
by lovelyMary
Summary: Flirting between neighbours causes quite a stir in Port Charles.


_People __are __talkin__, __talking__ '__bout __people_

_I __hear __them __whisper__, __you __won__'__t __believe__it_

_They __think __we__'__re __lovers __kept __under __covers_

_I __just __ignore __it__, __but __they __keep __saying_

_We __laugh __just __a __little __too __loud_

_We __stand __just __a __little __too __close_

_We __stare __just __a __little __too __long_

_Maybe __they__'__re __seeing__, __something __we __don__'__t__, __Darlin__'_

_Let__'__s __give __them __something __to __talk __about_

_**Neighbours**_

Johnny stepped off the elevator and was astounded by the amount of luggage and boxes that were crowding the hall leading to his penthouse. From the looks of it he was getting a female neighbour.

This could get interesting.

He carefully approached the open door to get a closer look without being seen.

There she was, standing amid all the boxes directing the movers.

Johnny could not believe his eyes or his luck. His new neighbour was none other than Brenda Barrett, former super model and more importantly former girlfriend of Sonny Corinthos.

Things were definitely going to get interesting. 

_**Housewarming **__**gift**_

Johnny leaned in her doorway holding a bottle of expensive champagne and a small box from the local bakery.

"Champagne and let me guess...cupcakes," she couldn't help but giggle at his unconventional housewarming gift.

"Not just any cupcakes. The best cupcakes in town."

"Champagne and cupcakes, how original."

"I like to think outside the box."

"Really? And here I thought it was because that's the name of my new boutique on the waterfront."

"Is it? Well you know what they say about great minds," he said flashing a sexy smile as he stepped inside without waiting for an invitation. 

_**More **__**than **__**meets **__**the **__**eye**_

He had courted his fair share of models but none compared to her. He had expected her to be like all the others: spoiled, selfish and superficial. And while those traits were definitely present, he quickly realized that she there was so much more to her.

She was surprisingly cunning and quite fearless. He supposed she would have to be to open a dress shop so close to the epicenter of criminal activity in Port Charles.

He was enjoying spending time with her more than he had ever expected to and wondered just when his original intentions became a moot point. 

_**Not **__**just **__**another **__**bad **__**boy**_

Johnny Zacchara had bad boy written all over him. He had a lethal combination of confidence, edginess and just enough cockiness to pull it off. She had seen through his charming facade as soon as he showed up at her door with cupcakes and champagne. She had to hand it to him though, he sure had style.

She knew exactly who Johnny was and why he was so intent on charming her. But the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that he he was really smart, funny and surprisingly sweet.

Definitely not the average bad boy. 

_**Buy **__**me **__**a **__**drink**__**?**_

She couldn't help but shake her head and smile as Johnny walked into Jake's and took the seat next to hers at the bar.

"Hey Coleman. I'll take a beer and get the lady a refill," he said just as Brenda grabbed his arm to stop him from handing over the cash.

"How about we play for it?" she said nodding towards the dart board.

"Seriously?"

"Unless you're scared," she whispered in his ear as she playfully ran her hand down his chest before she hopped off the bar stool.

"Come on. Loser buys the next round," she taunted him. 

_**Bulls **__**eye**_

"Ha ha. I win again!" she squealed raising her arms above her head in victory.

Johnny smiled at her exuberance as he headed to the bar to get to more beers. He wished he could say that he was letting her win but she had won fair and square both times.

"So tell me, how did you get so good at this anyway?"

"I've had a lot of practice. Darts work wonders after a break up."

"I can imagine. I just hope my picture doesn't end up on your board."

"We're not dating so I'd say you're safe...for now ..." 

_**Words **__**of **__**warning**_

She was shocked it had taken him this long to show up at her door.

"Stay away from Johnny Zacchara. He's dangerous."

"Are we really going to play good mobster bad mobster now, Jason? Besides, if he really was so dangerous you would have taken care of him already."

"It's complicated. You really don't want to get mixed up in this."

"Because of Sonny?"

"Well..."

"Okay. Where is it?" she said while thoroughly inspecting herself.

"Where's what?"

"The tattoo that says _property__of__Sonny__Corinthos_."

"Just be careful," he said shaking his head at her in exasperation as he left. 

_**Death **__**wish**_

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" Olivia shrieked at him after barging into his penthouse.

He just sighed at her while making a mental note to remember to lock his door.

"So which one is it John? Or do you just have a death wish?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you trying to stick it to Sonny by dating his ex."

"You know my life doesn't revolve around Sonny, unlike some people I know."

"Oh please, you dating Brenda has everything to do with Sonny and it's going to get you killed." 

_**Gossip **__**mill**_

The whole town was buzzing with talk about her and Johnny. Apparently their "relationship" was quite the hot topic. She had never thought that innocently flirting with one's neighbour would be the source of such controversy. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. Everyone and their mother seemed to have an opinion about this to share.

Small towns were infamous for having an active gossip mill but Johnny never thought that he would be at the center of it. He had to admit though, he was getting a real kick out of everyone's reaction. 

_**Something **__**to **__**talk **__**about**_

The Haunted Star was bustling with people as he made his way across the room to join her at the roulette table. Everyone in town had gathered for the fundraiser and it seemed that all eyes were on them.

"Looks like we've become the talk of the town," she said as she accepted the champagne flute he was offering.

"Sure seems that way." He smiled and glanced around the room. "I guess there's only one thing for us to do about it."

"Really? What's that?"

"Give them something to talk about," he said as pulled her close and kissed her.


End file.
